


A Threesome Birthday

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sherlock's birthday, and he wants John and Greg</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Threesome Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beminevalentines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beminevalentines/gifts).



Greg hesitated just a bit as he walked into the flat. John smiled at him. "Thanks for coming. It's what Sherlock wanted for his birthday."

"But both of us?"

"I know you slept with him before."  

"One time and neither of us were properly in our right minds."

John smiled and poured him a drink. "You can still back out."

"Oh no. You're both very attractive men."

"As are you, Greg."

Greg threw back his drink before leaning down to kiss John, tasting the whiskey on his lips. John smiled into the kiss.

"In the bedroom waiting for us?" asked Greg.

"Yeah." John took Greg's hand and lead him to the bedroom. Sherlock was naked, blindfolded and cuffed to the headboard. He stopped trying to work a hand loose when he heard them step in.

"I saw that," said John. "For that you'll have to wait a little longer."

He pushed Greg onto the bed and crawled over him, kissing him sloppily and noisily, making Greg moan and go for the buttons on his shirt.

Sherlock huffed. "It's _my_ birthday. And clearly John you are on top, judging by the way the bed is dipping."

"I'm surprised you didn't gag him,” muttered Greg, getting the shirt off.

"Figured we could find better uses for his mouth."

"I suppose we could," said Greg, reaching up to grab Sherlock's nearest ankle. The detective gasped at the touch and Greg shifted so he could feather his fingers up his leg, raising goose bumps. John smiled and started on the other leg. Sherlock was always so sensitive to touch.

Sherlock moaned, cock twitching and legs spreading. Greg smiled at John. "Do you think he could take both of us?"

"Depends on what you're packing and how much we prep him."

"If you're both going to talk there is hardly a point to the blindfold." Sherlock tugged lightly on the cuffs.

Greg and John shared a look and both slipped off the bed, stripping. Greg eyed John's half-hard cock appreciatively. They came together on the bed and he whispered in his ear. "I can see how you keep him from getting bored."

John smiled and kissed him before turning his attention back to Sherlock. He had his head cocked, listening, erection starting to flag as he waited. John moved up between his legs and licked his shaft, quickly bringing him back to full attention as Greg enjoyed the view. He never thought he’d get to watch John sucking off Sherlock, and my wasn’t that a fantastic sight? He ran a hand down John’s back, making him moan and take Sherlock deeper. For Sherlock’s part, his head was lolled back as he clearly enjoyed what John was doing to him. Greg moved up, straddled his chest, and pushed his cock past his lips.

Sherlock moaned and sucked him eagerly. Greg lightly tugged at the curls and heard John choke a bit as Sherlock apparently thrust up into his mouth. Probably he could tell it wasn’t John’s cock in his mouth, but at least he couldn’t verbally deduct with his mouth full. There was a very wet sound as John pulled off Sherlock’s cock. He slowly kissed up Greg’s spine, making him moan as he slowly fucked Sherlock’s mouth. Greg turned his head to kiss John, tongues tangling as they met.

Greg moaned as John’s finger’s traced back down his spine, cupping his arse a moment, making his cock jump. Sherlock made a noise and Greg looked back down, seeing that the blindfold had come loose and Sherlock was watching them with undisguised lust. The pale eyes were nearly black, hands fisting in the cuffs.

John caught him looking too. He pulled away from Greg and retrieved the key, freeing Sherlock’s hands. Sherlock brought his arms around Greg’s waist, closing his eyes as he pushed the inspector onto his back, sucking his cock like his life depended on it. Greg’s eyes closed as he writhed underneath the wickedness of that mouth.

Sherlock gave a deep moan that rumbled down Greg’s cock and through his spine. He opened his eyes to see John with a dark smile, kneeling behind Sherlock, slowly thrusting his fingers inside the man. “Did you hear us talking, Sherlock?” asked John. “We’re going to both fuck you. You’re going to have two cocks inside you.”

Nodding, Sherlock spread his legs a little wider, cock hanging heavy between his legs. Greg carded his hands through his hair. Truth was he was nearly turned on as much by watching John as by what Sherlock was doing with his mouth.

Apparently Sherlock realized this because he did _something_ with his tongue that made Greg’s eyes roll back. He whimpered. Sherlock gave a satisfied hum. John smacked his bottom loudly. “Behave. If you get him off now you won’t get him inside you.”

Sherlock raised his head to retort, but Greg pushed him back down, thrusting down Sherlock's throat. John smiled. "He likes that."

"I can tell," mumbled Greg. He pulled Sherlock up by the hair and shifted to kiss his swollen lips, tasting precum and the musty smell of sex.

John lay back on the bed. "Come here, love."

Sherlock turned from Greg. John was slowly stroking his thick cock, other hand tucked behind his head, watching them. Sherlock straddled John's hips, leaning down to kiss him as John pressed slowly into him. Greg watched, open mouthed, as Sherlock sunk gradually down, taking John inside with practiced ease. It was beautiful.

John cupped the taller man's hips as Sherlock settled fully on him, rocking slightly, eyes closed, draped over John's chest. A hand came up to smooth down Sherlock's back before tangling in his hair.

Pulling away, John smiled at Greg while Sherlock mouthed his neck and shoulder, pink tongue dipping into the scar. "Come here, Greg."

Taking a breath, Greg moved closer. John fucked Sherlock at a leisurely pace. "Use your fingers first."

Greg could hardly believe he was being permitted into this. He picked up the lube and watched where Sherlock and John were joined. He coated his fingers and leaned forward to kiss Sherlock's back. John hooked a hand around his neck and pulled him over Sherlock's shoulder for a kiss. He turned his head and kissed Sherlock as well as his fingers carefully worked along John's cock and past the tight muscle.

Sherlock groaned and John's hands came up to smooth down his back. "Keep going," John ordered.

Settling back on his knees, Greg slowly worked him further open, using even more lube. John stilled and moaned softly as Greg rubbed along his shaft. Greg was very aware of the amount of trust these two were placing in his hands.

Taking another breath and slicking himself with the last of the lube, Greg held Sherlock's hip and pushed in next to John, groaning at the tightness.

"Move," moaned Sherlock, squeezing John's shoulders.

Greg started thrusting carefully and John quickly found a rhythm, moving back as Greg went forward. Sherlock trembled between them, making little noises that weren't quite words.

"We've got you," said Greg, sweeping damp hair from the back of Sherlock’s neck to kiss the skin.

John groaned and came, slicking things further. He shifted Sherlock and slid out of his body. "Take him," he panted to Greg.

Greg hooked an arm around Sherlock’s waist and pulled him back hard. His lover cried out, hands dropping to his cock. John extricated himself from below them and went to his knees, swallowing Sherlock's cock. Greg thrust hard, Sherlock wet and loose below him.

With a cry, Sherlock came, hand in John's hair. He pulled John back at the last moment and cum striped the man's cheek and lips. The sight sent Greg over the edge, spending himself inside Sherlock.

Moaning softly, Sherlock collapsed onto his side, Greg easily slipping out of him. John smiled up at Greg and the inspector took his head in both hands, licking the cum from his cheek and lips before kissing him deeply. John sighed happily, kissing him back.

Sherlock reached up and pulled them down onto either side of himself. Chuckling and turning him over, John spooned behind the detective, reaching across to take Greg's hand. Greg kissed Sherlock gently and closed his eyes, glad to have been invited.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
